


Hit and Run

by Lo Turner-Kane (doujinbag)



Category: Arctic Monkeys, Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: Angst, Blood, Drabble, Drug Use, M/M, haha this is just really sad, set in both high school and college
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 07:55:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3888415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doujinbag/pseuds/Lo%20Turner-Kane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miles Kane is a toxicity bound to possess Alex at any moment now.<br/>There is no happy ending, not for a story like this.<br/>-<br/>A series of ten related angst drabbles spaced out over the course of a little less than a year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hit and Run

**Author's Note:**

> All I can say is prepare for some angst.  
> Title taken from verse 1 of "Give Up" by Miles Kane B)

1.) Miles Kane is a toxicity bound to possess Alex at any moment now. He is a poison in his bloodstream, the entire case of beer lodged in his liver, the cigarette tar building up in his lungs.

He can just never get enough.

-

2.) The first time they make love, there’s really no love involved at all. They skip fifth period choir in favor of hiding behind the football fields and kissing hastily on the dry grass. Alex forgets about his heartbreak over the twelfth grade cheer captain Alexa as Miles draws out loud moans from his lips with his fingertips. He ignores the fact that after this, Miles is going to walk away with nicotine burning between his teeth and never say another thing about this again. He forces himself to resist the feeling of regret building in his stomach at the knowledge that Miles is in a relationship.

-

3.) Miles promises to be Alex’s one and only as they hide under the bleachers together. It’s almost summer and Alex knows he’s never going to see Miles again after August– they’re going to two different universities, going down two very separate paths in life– but he pushes that all aside and chooses to taste Miles’s wine-flavored tongue with his own yet again.

He’s never been his “one and only”, not even now.

He doesn’t care.

-

4.) Nobody ever warned Alex that the sharp corner of a razor blade hurts worse than he ever could have imagined. Nonetheless, he bites his tongue and keeps his eyes on Miles’s focused expression. He can feel blood trickling over his ankle, warm and sticky and bothersome on his skin.

“Are you almost– _ow–_ done?” he asks, fists gripping at the grass underneath of him.

“One last mark,” Miles assures him. He can feel the blade ripping apart two more inches of his skin and he lets out a loud cry before the pain is gone, leaving behind an aching sting. Miles wraps a bandage around Alex’s leg tightly and Alex can see crimson blood trying to seep through the durable fabric.

“When can I take–”

“You can take the bandage off tomorrow,” Miles interrupts. “If it’s still bleeding then, put a new one on.”

“But it’ll stay there forever?”

“Forever.” Miles caresses Alex’s bandaged ankle with his fingers and smiles. “With my initials, you’re always going to be mine now.”

-

5.) They go off to separate universities in August– Alex to Manchester, Miles to Oxford– and Alex doesn’t think a train ride away from home has ever been this painful. He stares out the window the entire time and refuses to think of the hazel eyes that stared into his last night.

He digs his nails into the dark red _M.K._ carved into his leg and hisses at the pain. He can only hope that the lines break open and bleed on his hand again.

-

6.) Miles calls Alex up on a cold October night, high out of his mind and swept up in a cocaine-ravaged nightclub.

“I’m sorry, Al,” he slurs. “I just can’t do this anymore.”

Alex hangs up and falls asleep alone for the fifty-sixth time since he last saw Miles.

-

7.) However it may have happened, Miles gets arrested for unlawful drug possession. Alex comes to pay the bail bond but doesn’t stay long enough to look at Miles’s face. He doesn’t think he can bear it.

-

8.) Before he can finish his first year of university, Miles gets kicked out of the school. Doesn’t matter, he convinces himself. That school was for pretentious pricks anyways.

He hides in a club bathroom and does a few lines before using his razor to carve _A.T._ into his own leg. “I’m yours, babe,” he whispers to the bloody letters. “I’m coming to see you at last.”

Alex gets a call from him as he apologizes for everything. He’s getting a flat in Manchester as soon as he finds a job. Alex should be thrilled.

Alex is just tired and says he’ll talk in the morning.

-

9.) Never being told “I love you” is bloody awful, but only hearing it when Miles is high might be even worse. Alex begs him to throw out his drugs and get clean. Every morning, Miles helplessly begs for forgiveness and promises he’ll do it. Every night, he breaks his promise. Sometimes even cheats right in front of his own fucking boyfriend.

Alex is too tired to fight. He accepts it with clenched teeth and falls asleep listening to Miles moan someone else’s name in the next room.

-

10.) There is no happy ending, not for a story like this. Miles Kane is a drug that once took over Alex’s life, but now, his only victim is himself.

Alex carves a heart into his arm at Miles’s grave and watches how droplets of blood scatter frantically on the white snow-covered ground.

**Author's Note:**

> lord please dont kill me i was sad ok
> 
> [tumblr](http://spookymileskane.tumblr.com) / [instagram](http://instagr.am/and.a.smile)


End file.
